Mighty
is the in-universe fictional star of the Genm Corp. video game Mighty Action X. Character History Mighty was first seen in the tech demo press event for his game, which also featured merchandise of Mighty such as plushies and keychains. During Emu's time with Sota, his patient, he showed him a keychain of Mighty to encourage him to keep fighting off the Bugster virus. Inside Kuroto Dan's office at Genm Corp. are posters of Mighty and several plushies and other forms of Mighty Action X merchandise are seen in the background as well. Following the demise of Masamune Dan, Tsukuru became the CEO of Genm Corp., which soon adopted Burgermon of Ju Ju Burger as a second mascot accompanying Mighty. Variations Proto Mighty.jpg|''Proto Mighty Action X'' The Mighty Brothers.png|''Mighty Brothers XX'' Bike Mighty.jpg|''Bakusou Bike (Combi Fukkatsu ver.)'' Proto Mighty Origin.jpg|''Proto Mighty Action X Origin'' Mighty (Maximum version).png|''Maximum Mighty X'' Mighty (Muteki version).png|''Hyper Muteki'' File:Doctors_Mighty.jpg|''Doctor Mighty XX'' Fighter Mighty.jpg|''Knock Out Fighter 2'' VR Mighty.jpg|''Mighty Creator VRX'' God Mighty.jpg|''God Maximum Mighty X'' Novel Mighty.jpg|''Mighty Novel X'' Green Mighty.png|''Green Mighty'' Powers and Abilities *Mighty Kick Arsenal *Gashacon Breaker - Mighty's personal weapon *Bike Gamer - Mighty's personal motorcycle from Bakusou Bike *Maximum Gamer - Mighty's robot from Maximum Mighty X Behind the Scenes Mighty's game sprite was created by . Notes *Mighty resembles a more chibified version of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Further alluding to this is one of his attacks in the game is a flying kick similar to a Rider Kick. **With this in mind, it can also be inferred that in-universe, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's design was based on Mighty. *Gamewise, Mighty is a hybrid of various famous video game characters: **His spiked hair, sneakers and speed ability are like Sonic the Hedgehog's. **His platforming abilities and needing to break bricks to get power ups are based on Mario. Even the power ups in his game are shaped like the gold coins from the Super Mario Bros. games. **The fact he needs to "eat" power ups to get stronger is a reference to Kirby. He even shares a similar design in being a ball-like creature with limbs. *The Mighty keychain shown in certain episodes is an actual piece of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid merchandise that fans can obtain by buying the Super Ex-Aid Collector's Set of the game All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution. *The Mighty plush toys that are seen around Genm. Corp in the series are Bandai Premium web exclusive merchandise.http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000107207 *Assuming that one of the Mighty Brothers from Mighty Brothers XX is Mighty, this could be a nod to how Sonic got a slight alteration in appearance in the transition from 2D to 3D. **The depiction of the brothers being slightly different, both in appearance and tactics, could also be referencing the game Mario Brothers introduced Luigi as a playable character. **The brothers' color scheme are identical to Sonic and Tails, and their teamwork in 1-player mode pays homage to Mega Drive version of . Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider! **Episode 3: BANG, That Jerk is Coming! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Doctor Gamer 2018'' References Category:Mascots